kliofandomcom-20200213-history
Hydrolossus
Hydrolossus is a legendary massive creature from the original Klio. It is the second Totem encountered in the game and the guardian of the Temple of the Ocean. It is the third largest Totem at a mere 1200 feet. It's name is inspired by Colossus. Appearance Hydrolossus is an enormous, 1200-foot long whale-like creature made of stone. From the top, it resembles an enormous island, complete with a large mountain range on its back. The Totem also has a small mountain on its nose, as well as a shipwreck atop its head. Above its eye is a large blowhouse. Its gaping eye is 20-feet in diameter and it is surrounded by sunray-shaped carvings. Hydrolossus has two very large fins with stone edges. The underside of Hydrolossus is covered with stalagtites and strands of seaweed. A small village exists on the left side of its mountain back, as well as several chimney-like tubes which expel water in the same way a geyser does. Hydrolossus's whale-like tailfin is 450 feet wide, and its tail has a large archway stretching down its length. Name Inspiration Hydrolossus's name is inspired by the term colossus, which is defined as A huge statue. Klio Hydrolossus is the second Totem Klio encounters in the game. It is the guardian of the Temple of the Ocean. Klio accesses its body via its tail. Upon being defeated, it expels an enormous spray of water from its various blowholes simultaneously and slowly sinks to the ocean floor as it dissolves into mud. Levels #Riding the Water (Chase) #The Grand Fin (Tailfin) #Village of the Sea (Back) #Into the Depths (Body Cavity) #The Storming Sea (Head) #Rage of Hydrolossus (Boss) Boss Strategies When the fight begins, Hydrolossus will spray a large torrent of water out of its main blowhole. This creates enormous tidal waves that Klio must dodge by hiding behind rock walls. Getting hit will impede Klio's progress. The first part of this fight is simply making it to Hydrolossus's blowhole, which is where most of the battle takes place. Use the rock walls and occasional barriers to avoid the tidal waves that threaten to knock Klio into the sea. After doing this for a while, Klio will eventually make it to the blowhole. This is Klio's main target. Hydrolossus will release waves of Ocean Sirens and Ocean Serpents to keep Klio busy, but keep focus. Hydrolossus will also spray concentrated jets of water to knock Klio away from the blowhole. Wait until Hydrolossus sprays water out of its blowhole and use the Zone Freeze emblem on Hydrolossus's body to freeze the water jet. Now begin to attack the water jet. Deal enough damage to the frozen jet and it will shatter, causing shards of ice to fall into the blowhole. Hydrolossus will move suddenly, knocking Klio onto its left fin. Fight off the waves of enemies that emerge from the water, but Hydrolossus will occasionally move its fin. Get onto one of the high rock walls to avoid being dipped into the sea. Climb up the creature's side. As you scale the body, several weakpoints will appear. Destroy them to do some extra damage. When you reach the top, repeat the process with the blowhole. After sending one more volley of shards into Hydrolossus's blowhole, the Totem will go down. Trivia *Hydrolossus's design is a combination of a blue whale and an island. *Inspecting the shipwreck on Hydrolossus's head reveals the name Bilge Rat carved into the side. The Bilge Rat is Captain Grum's ship from Goop's World. Gallery Hydrolossus.jpg|Early Art Category:Klio Category:Bosses Category:Totems